explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
What Are Little Girls Made Of?
' |image= |series= |production=6149-10 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Robert Bloch |director=James Goldstone |imdbref=tt0708486 |guests=Michael Strong as Dr. Roger Korby, Sherry Jackson as Andrea, Ted Cassidy as Ruk, , Harvey Basch as Dr. Brown, Vince Deadrick as Matthews, Budd Albright as Rayburn |previous_production=Balance of Terror |next_production=Dagger of the Mind |episode=TOS S01E07 |airdate=20 October 1966 |previous_release=Mudd's Women |next_release=Miri |story_date(s)=2712.4 (2266) |previous_story=Balance of Terror |next_story=Dagger of the Mind }} =Summary= The Enterprise arrives at planet Exo III, to learn the fate of Dr. Roger Korby, the “Pasteur of archeological medicine.” On board is Nurse Christine Chapel – Korby's fiancée – who has given up a bioresearch career to find him. Korby contacts the Enterprise, and confirms that he is living in underground caves he discovered while suffering from severe frostbite five years before. At his request, only Kirk and Christine beam down. The doctor shows them ancient machines, left behind by the long dead Exoites – the “Old Ones” - which Korby used to create his aides, Dr. Brown and young Andrea – now revealed as androids. Korby fashions an android duplicate of Kirk, intending to capture the Enterprise, and “seed” the universe with androids, but Kirk plants false memories in his duplicate's brain, and Spock realises something is wrong. Kirk then turns the androids against Korby who, now aware that his own android body has made him more machine than man, embraces Andrea and fires a stolen phaser between them, killing them both. Spock arrives with a landing party moments later; Nurse Chapel announces that she is staying with the Enterprise crew. Page 40 =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Korby’s statement about Andrea not being able to love as she is an android, even though he is an android himself. Korby still considers himself to be human at this point. ''' # No indication that the Federation ever returned to Exo-III for additional research. Kirk probably recommended the planet be placed under quarantine, to stop the technology being misused.' Changed Premises # Chapel apparently switching her affections between Korby and Spock. '''The alcoholic water in ‘The Naked Time’ gave Chapel the courage to act on her feelings for Mr Spock, combined with the fact that Korby was Chapel’s ''FORMER fiancé.' # Spock’s non committal response to Chapel’s question about engagement. '''Spock is reluctant to reveal personal details without good reason. ' Equipment Oddities # Korby coughing and spluttering after the attack, even though he is actually an android. As stated above, he still regards himself as human. Nit Central # D.K. Henderson on Tuesday, January 19, 1999 - 5:48 am: Why didn't Dr. Korby let himself be found by one of the two earlier expeditions? Maybe he knew that Christine wasn't with them. # The guard had seen Kirk and Chapel carefully skirting the pit, yet Kirk didn't question why a Security officer would foolishly wander close to the edge. The guards are trained to take risks so the senior officers don't have to. # I wonder why Korby didn't make an android that looked like Christine. Andrea is very much opposite Christine in looks. He probably couldn't get the features right from memory. # Andrea has no emotions, yet she is able to recognize emotion in Christine. Korby probably programed her that way, possibly due to him not being able to develop an emotions programme that worked. # Korby said that the android duplication process was harmless. Seems to me that being whippped around at that rate of speed would be harmful. Not to mention the way Kirk winced in pain when his brain was being scanned. He was probably refering to long term harm. # Why would an android be affected by strangulation? The mechanism that simulates breathing may be necessary to provide air for the function of some of the internal systems. # Keith Alan Morgan on Wednesday, April 14, 1999 - 8:56 am: If the android Kirk really had a duplicate of Kirk's personality, then why did he turn down Andrea's offer to kiss him? This is likely to be a glitch in the programming, probably due to the real Kirk planting the insults for Spock during the creation process. # beater of dead horses on Wednesday, December 11, 2002 - 12:15 pm: The computer knows the locations of the crew by detecting their life signs. In Court Martial it has an auditory sensor and can detect heartbeats. Wouldn't it notice that it doesn't detect the android duplicates' life signs? The androids in this episode could be capable of mimicking humanoid life signs. Internet Movie Database Character error # When Roger threatens Kirk with Kirk's Type I phaser, he's holding it upside-down. 'He probably wants to fool Kirk that the phaser has a different setting than the one it actually has.'IMDB Entry tt0708486 References Category:The Original Series Category:Episodes